


Magic Cruise

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Sebastian meet on the Disney Line Cruise, in a way that is possibly not expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by thedoctor-is-sex-on-a-stick on tumblr :) this is also posted on tumblr under the same username. 
> 
> i apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge of the disney cruise, so details of that is kept to a minimum. also since this is a drabble, i’ll probably write a continuation of this soon. when and if i do write a follow-up, it will be added as a new chapter to this.

"Is he yours?" 

Sebastian jumps a bit, startled from the sudden voice coming from right besides him. He's been drowning out the noises of the obnoxious little brats, face characters, background music, and awfully-too-cheerful crew members running about. 

He looks at the man whose voice it belonged to, glances at his cousin who is playing with a girl in the pool, and then back at the man next to him. 

Sebastian finally processes what the man asked him. "I--oh! Oh god, no," he tells him. "No, he's my cousin." Then his eyes start to process that this is a dangerously gorgeous man speaking to him, standing quite close to him. He starts to smirk and says, "How old do you think I am?" 

It's the man's turn to stumble on his words. "Oh, I--uhm, I didn't mean...that came out wrong, sorry. I'll just..." He takes a couple steps back, getting ready to walk away. 

"Hey, it's all good," Sebastian says to stop him. "It's best to look older than you really are, right?" He puts out a hand for the man to shake. "Sebastian Smythe. And that rascal over there is Victor." 

The man seems to have relaxed at Seb's charm and he comes closer, putting his hand in his. "Cooper Anderson. That beautiful girl is Jen, she'll get mad if you call her Jennifer."

They let go of each other's hands, and Sebastian suddenly becomes a bit chilly. It's the evening wind, he tells himself. 

"Is she your cousin too?" Sebastian asks, and Cooper lets out a chuckle. 

"She's my daughter." 

"Oh." Sebastian is hoping that didn't come out too disappointing. He's met married men before, but he tends to stay away from that mess. "That's...nice," he continues rather awkwardly. Maybe Mr. Anderson will get the hint and he'll go back to the Mrs. 

"There's no Mrs. Anderson," Cooper says, which puts Bas in a panic. Could he read minds? "I mean--I, uh, divorced. I'm divorced." He starts to blush, scratching his neck while he avoids Sebastian's eyes.

_Oh_ , Mr. Anderson is trying to flirt, letting Seb know that he's available. A smirk appears on Sebastian's face again. "That's...nice," he says in a more sultry tone of voice. "We should get to know each other. Over dinner, perhaps?" 

Cooper meets his gaze, his cute cheeks red. "Yeah," he says, a smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, that'll be great. Tomorrow?" He holds his hand out, silently asking for another shake.

"Tomorrow," Sebastian agrees, getting to hold Cooper's hand a second time. Cooper's touch is warm and...oddly familiar.

Cooper smiles at him. "Goodnight, Sebastian." 

"Goodnight, Mr. Anderson," Sebastian says, winking. And then he watches Cooper walk up to the kids, greeting Victor before he and Jen take off. 

As he tries to shake off the strange feeling he has in his stomach--is this what people call butterflies?--Seb waves his cousin over. 

"New boyfriend?" Victor teases. 

Seb sticks his tongue out at him. "New girlfriend?" he says in a mocking tone, and they both laugh before they retreat inside the ship to their rooms. 

Maybe this trip won't be so bad, after all. Even if it's a trip on a Disney cruise...


End file.
